These are the days
by Salamence Rider
Summary: What happens when two very different people must team up to save the planet of one? Takes place during Jim's first days at the acadamy, before going home the first time. Jim/OC Has a small hint of romance. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is my first attempt at a story like this. Please read and review with ANY tips/suggestions/criticism. And at the end, the mountain's name is pronounce demise, I just felt like spelling it different.

* * *

"Miss Cobalt, wake up!" Mr. Holt, my Hyperspacial Physics professor yelled as I sat up straight in my chair. "I will not tolerate you sleeping in my class again, is that clear?!"

"Of course, Mr. Holt. Won't happen again." I replied checking my mouth for drool. Truth be told, I despised this class. Physics wasn't my thing, but it was required for my profession. I was training to be an interstellar engineer, but there were some classes required for graduation. Hyperspacial Physics was one of many. Mr. Holt continued his lecture and I put my head back down. Right before I fell back asleep, something tapped my back. I shook my head awake and looked behind me. It was the new kid, Jim…Hawkins, I think it was. I mouthed my thanks and made a conscious effort to stay awake. Twenty minutes later, the bell sounded and we exited class. I rushed out to my Applied Virtual Reality class, running into Jim.

"Whoa!!" we both called falling over. My books went everywhere, as did his.

"Sorry!" I stated gathering our things. I handed him his books, noticing his next class was the same as mine, but he was going in the opposite direction. "You and I have the next class together. It's this way." I waved him in the right direction. "I'm Karin Cobalt, by the way.

"Thanks. I'm Jim. Jim Hawkins." He said following me.

"Is this your first day?" I asked as we walked.

"Is it that obvious?"

I laughed. "You just seemed a little lost, that's all." I shook my head, ruffling my hair and my black, canine ears. I caught Jim staring. "I'm an Evomancer from Alcyone Ten."

"Really? That's cool." We had arrived at the classroom.

"I'm glad you think so. Most of our features are human-like, so I try to pass it off as so." I said. I was wearing black pants that flared at the knee, a tight fitting blue tank-top and a hooded grey cloak. My silver hair was pulled back with a strip of leather. The cloak fell gracefully on my shoulders and waved down covering my tail.

We entered the class room and Jim looked really confused. I laughed and pulled him by his shirt into a corner. "Over here, newbie." Right as he moved, the boring class room changed into an Amazon-like rainforest. "Oh great. The day we get a new student is the day we get Survival 101 as our pop quiz." I muttered to my self. Behind me, all of the other kids were paired up and grapping gear from a wall that had hanging backpacks of gear. "Jim, follow my lead. Grab a bag and get ready to run. Hang up you jacket too; you won't need it in here and it'll slow us down!" I ordered.

"Us?" He asked obeying my orders. I had already donned a backpack and was pulling on hiking boots.

"Boots, Jim!" I called throwing some at him. I sighed as he fumbled with one as I deftly laced both of mine up. "Hurry." He finished and I began to run. I had to run slower than usual as Jim couldn't keep up with my usual wolf-paced run. "Here's the deal: once a week, Dr. Howitz gives us a pop quiz. Since this is a virtual reality class, the quizzes incorporate various landscapes and tasks. Last week was a scavenger hunt. This week is Survival 101. When this comes up," I stated jumping over a fallen tree, "we pair up and have to survive the class period." I spotted a small rocky area and headed for it. We quickly reached a small alcove that would serve as a hideout. I sat with Jim opposite me. "One of the devices you put on is your life. Too many 'hits' and you'll 'die', understand? You die, you fail. You stay in one area too long, you fail. You attack a classmate without proper weaponry, you fail. No hand-to-hand combat is allowed between classmates. Semester's over tomorrow so this must be the final test he was talking about. You don't need to worry since today you're just getting used to class, but if I fail, I can't take any Genetic Engineering classes. If you cause me to fail Jim so help me…" I growled deep in my throat. I saw Jim flinch back and I closed my eyes, forcing myself to calm down. "I'm sorry. I want to be an engineer and my family doesn't think I can or should. I'm trying to prove them wrong."

"Don't worry about me." Jim said adjusting his pack. "I'm good at running."

I smiled; I was beginning to like this kid. "Good. First we need to find a form of transportation. There should be jeeps around here somewhere…" I pulled a GPS out of a pack pocket and began walking. "Come on, Jim. Once we find the Jeeps, we can get moving." I found our heading and broke into a dead sprint, Jim at my heels. We kept a steady pace until we reached a clearing.

"Congratulations Karin, Jim. You are the first ones here. You know what that means, right Karin?" Dr. Howitz' voice was heard over a loud speaker. "You get the best Jeep. It's blue, black and white, has the most armor and, of course, the best weapon. Enjoy. Oh, and Jim, I hope you're having a good first day. You're with the best in the class; don't let her tell you otherwise."

"Come on, Jim." I pulled him to the specified Jeep. "Can you work a gun?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I worked a gun on a space ship, plus several hand-guns." He replied.

"Good. Get in back, sit, and push the orange button. The controls are simple: blue to shoot, red for rapid fire, yellow for reload, and use your feet to move the gun. You'll see." I smiled and climbed into the driver's seat. I pressed the intercom button, "Ready, Jim?"

"Ready, Karin."

"Good. You see any other jeeps, shoot them. You see any animals, shoot them. Fellow class mates, shoot with the purple button preferably, but if you can't remember that's fine."

"I got it, Karin, just drive!"

I released the intercom button. "I'm really starting to like this kid." I said gunning the gas, peeling out, and plunging us deep into the forest. "Mount Demize is our next stop!" I laughed turning sharply into the forest.

* * *

Author's Note:

So now what will they do? When the time comes, can Jim really attack his classmates? You've read, now please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

"Alright!" I called weaving the jeep throughout the forest. "Jim, how are things?" I asked over the intercom. "Are you getting the hang of that gun?"

"Yeah. Hey, there's something on my radar to the left…but it doesn't have a shape…" Jim replied, then stated.

"Probably some sort of animal. Keep your eyes on it and if we don't outrun it then shoot it down, got it?"

"Roger."

I kept driving and dodging various rainforest fauna. "Jim, we should be there soon. We're about to climb the mountain. Once at the top, we'll get out next assignment."

"Karin, we've got a problem." Jim stated.

I heard laser fire. "Jim, what's going on?"

"There's a jeep behind us."

"Then shoot it down!"

"I'm trying!!"

I heard several laser blasts. "Jim, you ok?"

"Just keep driving!!"

I pressed a button and a small TV screen appeared, showing me where the laser fire was coming from. "Jim, shoot 20° to your left, 10° down, which should hit their front tire, disabling them. Five bursts should do it. You got that?"

I heard five shots then his reply. "Target down."

I sighed. "Nice shooting, Jim."

"Thanks. How much further?"

"About 2 krenons. Why, more trouble?"

"No, just wondering."

I kept driving and began to climb the mountain. "Ok, so once we get to the top, we get out and we start diving."

"Diving?"

"You ever solar surfed?"

"All the time."

"Then you'll enjoy this next task. We grab a board, jump into the center of the mountain, and dive down."

"I like where this is going."

"We dodge various obstacles and race down to the center. The less we get hit and the faster we go, the more points we get. The more points we get, the better our grade." I glanced at my watch. "19 minutes till class ends. We need to hurry." I gunned it and we shot forward.

"Karin!"

"Oopps. Sorry 'bout that." I continued to drive and we were at the top of Mount Demize in a few short minutes. I turned off the jeep, opened the door and jumped out. I went to the back and pounded on the gun cockpit. "Jim, get out!"

The ceiling opened and Jim climbed out. "Warn a guy next time."

I smiled. "No problem. This way." I led him toward a shed at the opening in the mountain. "Just remember: Anything that happens in here is just an illusion. If you're about to hit something and you can't possibly get out of the way, close your eyes and go straight." I stated entering the shed the coming back out with two solar surfboards. "Ready?" I asked him.

Jim nodded and grabbed a board from me. "Last one down buys at lunch."

I grinned. "You are so on." I put the board down, stepped on, and used my heel to start it up and pop up the sail. I shot forward and shifted my body weight, sending me down. I closed the sail and entered a downward spiral. I kept my eyes open and used slight shifts in body position to turn and veer. Jim and I were neck and neck, and the end was near. I saw the end and a split second before impact, a full 2 seconds after Jim, popped the sail back out and stopped.

"You're crazy." Jim said landing next to me.

I put the board against the wall. "And you owe me lunch. Put your board with mine and follow me." He did as he was told and followed. "Dr. Howitz!" I called. "Dr. Howitz!"

"My dear Karin, you never disappoint, do you?" I heard his voice before he stepped out from the shadows. Dr. Howitz was an Unwisp, a turtle/human crossover, but more turtle than human. He approached us, smiling and clapping softly. "You never cease to amazing me, Miss Cobalt. So did you offer to help Mr. Hawkins or did it just happen?"

"We were running late to class. Everyone else was already paired up." I replied.

"I see. And how do you think he did?"

I smiled in Jim's direction. "Better than the A.I. robots you've given me in the past."

"I'm hurt. Those were some of my favorites."

"They just don't have the same instinct."

"Of course they don't, Karin, their robots!!"

"Their Artificial Intelligent Robots, they should have some sort of reaction time faster than a snail."

"You are right, of course. Both of you pass, as usual. Class is mostly done, so get to lunch. I heard your bet. Be nice, Karin."

I winked. "I'm not THAT hungry."

Dr. Howitz waved a hand and a door appeared. "Here's your way out. Have a nice day." He turned away.

"Come on Jim!" I pulled him through the door. It led us back to the classroom. I was pulling off my hiking boots for simple, more relaxed boots. I hung up my pack and donned my cloak. Jim was doing the same. "So what did you think?" I asked leaning against a wall.

"That was…interesting." He replied.

"Class isn't always like that." I stated. "Usually we have some sort of lecture or a lab."

"So which way to the cafeteria?"

"Follow me." I led him into a large room full of various life-forms. "This is the caf. Lines this way, and you owe me lunch."

"Great."

* * *

1 krenon .25 mi.

* * *

Author's note:

How will lunch turn out? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Next chapter! Read and review!

* * *

I dragged Jim toward the caf line. "Just like high-school. The food is mediocre, the lunch workers are evil, and yet we still eat all of it…go figure." I told him with a laugh. We got through the line quickly, since we were practically alone in the caf. I led him toward a table on the left half of the room, about 3 tables away from the middle. "And to continue with our high-school flash backs, all of the popular crowd sits in the middle." I stated sitting and beginning to eat whatever was in front of me.

"What deems them popular?" Jim asked, joining me.

"Their pedigree. The entire popular crowd is offspring of various royal families." I said with my voice full of venom. "And, just like high-school, they think that just because they have all the money, power and whatever, they deem what goes on around here."

"And I take it that doesn't include you?"

"I would be. I could be. I should be. I chose not to be."

"You chose?" Jim asked, confused.

"My parents are king and queen of Alcyone Ten. And Alcyone Ten is the capital of the Ebisen Solar System. I'm the oldest child and daughter of the rulers of an entire solar system."

"Why do you choose to be…never mind, I'm not sure I want to know. Well then, what does that make you in the 'totally awesome' social structure of school?"

"Somewhere between popular hopeful and science nerd." I replied laughing.

"Where would you rather be?"

"Science nerd, definitely. As a popular hopeful, I still have certain standards to meet. As a science nerd, I get to have more fun." I paused, and then said, "Actually, I'm not even a science nerd. I tried, and they all said that I should stop trying to be something I'm not. So actually, I'm stuck between popular hopeful and science nerd wannabe."

"Ouch. That hurts."

I shrugged and finished off…whatever they were feeding us. "I don't really care. I'm not here to be someone I'm not; I'm here to prove to my parents that there are other options in life aside from being part of some stupid hierarchy that doesn't allow the people's opinions to get heard." I was venting; now that I got started, I might not stop.

"Do you not like your parents?"

"I love my parents. I just feel that their way of running things isn't very pro-active."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Two: my younger-by-five-minutes twin brother and youngest sister."

"So then will your brother take over the throne when your parents pass?"

"No. It has to go to me. It's the way our government works. Even though I aspire to be an engineer, one day I'm going to have to be queen." I pushed my tray away from me, crossed my arms, and placed my forehead on arms. "I don't want to. If I have to be in charge, I want the people to have a say."

"You care for the people." It wasn't a statement; it was a realization of what was happening on my planet.

My voice was barely over a whisper. "There's a power-struggle. Both of my siblings agree with me. Once I come of age, we're going to go out into the people and stage a coup."

"Then isn't that a good thing?"

I shook my head. "Word has gotten out to people that we planned on doing this. The Intergalactic Police are keeping our planet on constant watch. If we go through with this, I'll be helping stage the biggest revolt in the history of not only our planet, but our entire solar system."

"Who's more popular with the people, you or your parents?"

"Me and my siblings by far; our parents aren't very popular." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I stood saying, "I've got to get to my next class."

"What is it?" Jim asked, following suit.

"Hyperspatial Theology." I replied. "When do you have combat training?"

"Uh…" He pulled his schedule out from a coat pocket. "It just says Slot B."

I smiled. "Meet me here at 1600 Hours. I'll show you they way." I waved as I walked away. "See ya, Jim!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 4! Let's see what happens before combat training…

* * *

I stepped out of my Zoology lab, praying that the mammals we were working on in lab didn't leave anything behind on my clothes. I headed down the hall toward the caf, praying that Jim was there. I hate being in that room alone, I usually eat outside somewhere, but since I have Jim, I wasn't afraid of that place anymore. I walked in and Jim wasn't there. I sighed and checked my watch…I was nearly 15 minutes early. I sighed and sat at a table.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice said snobbishly from behind me.

I turned to face the voice. It belonged to Krysta (pronounced CRY-sta), head of the popular herd. "Hey Krysta, how's it going?" I asked in a friendly voice.

"Don't play dumb with me. What are you doing here? I thought you had combat training."

"Wow, you memorized my schedule? That's a bit stalker-ish, don't you think?" There were a few snickers from behind.

"Quiet!" Kyrsta snapped at her followers. "We have a PRIVATE meeting in here today, and you're not welcome."

"What are you meeting for, what should our next theme dance be?"

Krysta's face turned bright red, I was spot on. "It's none of your business. But you should go, before things get messy."

"I'm not afraid of you, or your lackeys. Nothing you can say will make me leave."

"Oh really? Nate, bring out our little friend. I think you know him, Karin." Krysta snapped her fingers and a large lizard-like alien stepped forward. He had trapped in his iron grip, Jim. He was struggling to get free.

"Jim." I breathed. I faced Krysta and glared. "So you've resorted to blackmail? I thought you were above that, but I guess that was asking too much of you." I stepped forward so she was right in front of me. "I'll leave, but only once Jim is free." I took a fighting stance, ready to beat either Krysta or Nate to a pulp, I didn't really care which.

"Give it up, Karin. You can't take Nate down. And if you even tried to touch me, you know what would happen."

I growled under my breath. She was right. Krysta was a Minling, a mind-based creature that can repel objects-and people-with her mind. She was hawk-like, with large white wings and other bird-like features. "Leave Jim be; this is between you and me. You're mad because I didn't want to be in your little group."

"You're a loner; you could have everything at the academy, yet you choose nothing. Why? Why choose nothing over anything?!"

"Because I prefer real friends to those that want me for my status; you only want me because I am a crowned princess to a solar system."

"Karin, you and I would be great friends."

"No. You know nothing about me. What is my favorite subject? Why am I at the academy? What do I want to do with my life? Do I want to be a pilot? A medic? What? Can you answer any of these questions correctly? Can you!?" I was yelling now, and stepping forward with each question.

"Back off!"

"Let Jim go."

"Leave first."

"No. I know what will happen if I leave without him, and I won't do that to a friend."

"You just met him today, why should he matter to you?"

"If you took a class aside from 'How to do your Makeup in Hyperspace 101', you'd know that, in times of stress, bonds of friendship are formed. In fact, if it weren't for the rule that states all ruling family members have to take a minimum of 3 years at the academy, you wouldn't even be here!"

"So? I'm still living large. So Karin, this is my proposition, I have two: Either leave, then we'll let Jim go, or join our group, never speaking to Jim again, and I'll let him go right now."

"Do I get a third option, because none of those appeal to me."

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" I heard Mr. Howitz call from the doorway.

I relaxed my fighting stance. "Just a conversation between friends, Mr. Howitz," I replied.

"Then why is Jim trapped in Mr. Reptian's arms?"

That's why I loved Mr. Howitz; he never took anything at face value. "Nothing but a silly high-school squabble."

"Doesn't look like it." He stopped addressing me and stood next to me, facing Nate. "Mr. Reptian, please let Mr. Hawkins go." Nate dropped Jim, and he fell into a heap on the floor. "Ms. Cobalt, go help him please, and then exit the cafeteria. I'll see both of you in class tomorrow." He addressed me again before turning to Krysta, "And as for you Ms. Anshon, I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing the students. Just because you have social standing, does not mean you should flaunt it or squander it. I'm sure your mother would hate to hear about this…" I laughed to myself as I helped Jim to his feet, an arm around my shoulders. Queen Kree Anshon was a humanitarian, and was found more often in the streets helping her people then in the court passing laws.

"Let's go, Jim." I said as he hobbled next to me. We left the caf, and I found the nearest bench. He sat, elbows on knees, head cradled in his hands. I knelt in front of him, frantic. His breathing was irregular, and I had taken enough anatomy classes to know that wasn't good. "You ok? I'm really sorry, I didn't want you to get mixed up in any of that, I didn't know that they had a stupid meeting today, if I had, I would have met you outside you class room and I'm really sorry."

Jim was breathing heavily, since, up until a few minutes ago, his lungs were on the verge of being crushed. I was still apologizing when he said, "Karin, stop, I'm fine. Let's just get to combat training." He went to stand, and was a little shaky still.

"Need help?"

"I've got it," He teetered a little, "maybe."

"Here." I looped an arm under his and took a lot of the weight off of him. "Better?"

"Yeah. So what was the deal with that?" He asked as we walked forward. "I was the last one out of the class room, and right after I left, the big lizard kid grabbed me and carried me to the caf."

"Krysta and I don't get along very well. Our first day, she singled me out for her best friend and right hand woman. I told her no, and she asked again everyday for the next two weeks."

"What made her stop?"

I laughed at the thought. "My last class of the day twice a week back then was basic machinery, and we just finished our first lab. I was covered in grease and transmission fluid. She's never spoken to me the same way since."

"Nice." He stated as we approached a long, flat, square building. "Here it is, the Combat Training Hall." I un-looped myself from Jim, saying, "You okay now?"

"Yeah, so any other surprises?"

"Nope. Combat training is pretty straight forward. Today you'll check out a gun and will get the run down of rules, what not to do, etc. At your next class, you'll start shooting."

"Cool."


End file.
